pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SS009
is the 9th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Synopsis There are eyewitness accounts of Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh in Ecruteak City, Johto. Will Ash and Go manage to meet Ho-Oh? Episode Plot At the Sakuragi Institute, the Pokémon were at the park where Ash and Go find news about Ho-Oh. The boys went to the lab and show Professor Sakuragi the information on Ho-Oh, which is part of the ancient folklore of the Johto region. The reports show that the sightings of the Legendary Pokémon are found in Ecruteak City. Ash always wanted to battle Ho-Oh someday while Go plan to catch it, which shocks everyone by their words. The boys decides to Ecruteak City straight away to meet Ho-Oh. The boys arrives at Ecruteak City in the Johto region, where they plan to head straight the Bell Tower knowing that it has the most sightings. On their way to Bell Tower, Go tells Ash about the legends of Ho-Oh until they encounter a wild Sentret, which the former decides to catch it and was successful on it. The boys quickly saw something flying close by thinking, it was the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh as they begin pursing it. The Pokémon fires an attack while Ash has Pikachu counter it with Thunderbolt, which land a direct hit. However, the boys think that was to easy for it to be taken down and keep following it. When they arrive at the tower, they see a kid and the Pokémon revealing to be a Fearow and a Cyndaquil. The kid got angry at Ash and Go for attacking his Pokémon, with Ash apologizes for mistaking them for Ho-Oh. Go realizes that the sightings turn out to be a false, the kid tries to explain until his Grandfather shows, knowing he was responsible for the false information. The old man tells his grandson that Ho-Oh doesn't exist, with Ash stating it does. The old man probably think Ash got fooled by his Grandson's decoy but Ash tells he saw the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh on the day he set out on his journey to become a Pokémon Master. However the old man disbelief and walks away, which worry the kid. At the tower, the kid named "Kurio" tells the Ash and Go about his Grandfather's past with Ho-Oh. His grandfather who is named Jiei show Kurio Ho-Oh's Rainbow Wing, with legends states it will bring joy to whoever will holds it. Jiei tells Kurio that he met Ho-Oh back when he was younger, but didn't fully see it himself, so he plans to go on journeys to try to meet Ho-Oh again. However one day, Jiei quit his search knowing that he never find the Legendary Pokémon, which make him belief it was a myth. Kurio explains he wants his grandfather be happy and search for Ho-Oh again. The boys realize why Kurio had his Fearow and Cyndaquil to be Ho-Oh, which makes them think that he would be lying to his grandfather. The boys decides that they will start looking for the real Ho-Oh, with Go describes that the legends state if a person climb to the top of the Bell Tower and waves the Rainbow Wing in the winds then Ho-Oh will appear. However, Kurio tells them that his Grandfather already tries and fail many times doing. Despite Kurio's statement, The boys decides to head into the tower anyway, so they step inside. While inside the tower, they see a golden mural of Ho-Oh flying with a rainbow behind it, which they saw a picture back at the Sakuragi Institute, and Ash affirms this when thinking back to his own encounter. Go suggests that Ho-Oh must have some connection to the rainbow, as he turns on his Rotom Phone to check the weather conditions over Ecruteak, and reveals that the moving clouds and low sun exposure are the perfect rainbow-creating conditions. The boys settle on a plan - they will wait for a rainbow to appear before waving the Rainbow Feather at the top of the Bell Tower. Kurio suddenly rushes out, and later returns with the Rainbow Wing and his doubtful grandfather. The boys want Jiei to join them so he can continue his goal on finding Ho-Oh. Jiei reluctantly agrees and the four begin the ascent up the many stairs to the top of the Bell Tower. However, a wild Misdreavus and Stantler appears behind them and plan to prevent them from reaching the top. The Misdreavus begins playing tricks, with its disorientating illusion transforming the stairs into a ramp and sending everyone back to the ground floor. The Stantler then appears and induces another illusion using the waves emitted from its antlers. They all now climbing a on cliff with no idea how they got their. They conquer the steep cliff climb, only to find themselves now surrounded by a desert. Go turns on his Phone for answers, but has now signals. Jiei realizes they must be caught up in an illusion, and has his Hoothoot use Foresight to transport them back to reality. After as they return, they immediately spots the culprits, Misdreavus and Stantler on the next floor, knowing that they were ones behind those illusions. As Stantler prepares to put everyone under an illusion again, Go attempt to stop them by catching the two Pokémon before that happens, which he was successful on doing so. Kurio is impressed by Go's easy catches, and Go replies that he aims to catch every Pokémon. As Jiei watch boys' enjoyment, the Rainbow begins to glow for a brief moment. Ash and the others eventually reach the outdoors. They pause momentarily after coming across a fleet of worn stairs, helping each other up to the top floor. Go is relieved to see the rain has now stopped. Kurio proceed to wave around the Rainbow Wing and calls out to Ho-Oh. Moments pass, when suddenly a rainbow appears in the sky. Kurio again calls for Ho-Oh. A rush of wind then blows the Feather out from his hand, though Jiel catches it. Jiei admits he has learned a lot from today and goes onto wave around the Rainbow Wing in a bid to finally meet Ho-Oh. Ash, Go and Kurio are all greatly encouraged by Jiei's regained hope, and chirp in to call for Ho-Oh. However they soon stop, as their calls go unanswered. Jiel isn't disappointed, and instead asks Kurio to accompany him during his future searches. Kurio happily agrees to it. Unexpectedly, the Wing begins to glow in all colors of the rainbow. Ash's state that he is now hungry from their search, so Jiei invites them over to his house for some homemade curry. As the three boys begin walking away, Jiei catches sight of Ho-Oh in the distance. He calls for the boys to turnaround, but it is too late. Nonetheless, Jiel smiles having finally caught sight of Ho-Oh after many decades. Ash and Go later return to the Sakuragi Institute, reporting back of the fake sightings. They boys tells Sakuragi that they didn't meet Ho-Oh but they did enjoy their adventure, which help continue their own goals themselves, as Go remains focused on his primary goal to catch every Pokémon including Mew, while Ash vows to become a Pokémon Master. Which makes Sakuragi smiles on them pursing their dreams. Debuts Character *Kurio *Jiei Pokémon *Go's Sentret *Go's Misdreavus *Go's Stantler Item *Rainbow Wing Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Fearow (JP) Gallery SS009 2.png SS009 3.png SS009 4.png SS009 5.png SS009 6.png SS009 7.png SS009 8.png SS009 9.png SS009 10.png SS009 11.png SS009 12.png SS009 13.png SS009 14.png SS009 15.png SS009 16.png SS009 17.png SS009 18.png SS009 19.png SS009 20.png SS009 21.png SS009 22.png SS009 23.png SS009 24.png SS009 25.png SS009 26.png SS009 27.png SS009 28.png SS009 29.png SS009 30.png }} Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes by one-time screenplayers Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Saori Den Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Yoshitaka Yanagihara Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors